


The Bird Who Forgot How to Fly

by Goldstone_Wolf



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional TWs for:, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Griangst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mild Injury, Mild Peril, Monsters, Near Death Experience, No shipping, Not sure why they don't have youtube names only it's weird, Passing Out, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, Whump, all platonic relationships - Freeform, different formatting from my other fics but no clue why it's not sticking around, i think i was just trying something, like LOTS of blood, like legit i don't know when i wrote this in the past couple months, tws for:, uh anyways, weird formatting because this one's old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Grian takes a nasty fall while building a tower for another competition. Unfortunately for him, there’s no one on the server and the sunlight is rapidly fading.Meanwhile, Mumbo, Scar, and Iskall log in to go to their own builds…and end up doing something entirely different.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian & Victor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	The Bird Who Forgot How to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 10/17/2020: I literally have no idea when I wrote this one, but it had to be sometime after August because I didn’t really start binging Hermitcraft until then.  
> Normally, I avoid writing about real-life people, so I’ll just say that these are their Minecraft personas and not actually the people themselves. No shipping, obviously (shipping real people rarely leads to good things).  
> Uh…read the tags for all the trigger warnings I could think of, but please let me know if I have missed any and I will update them. I mostly wrote this as a warmup for different character dynamics and relationships, working with certain kinds of rules and circumstances, and finally because I really like Hermitcraft and one of my ways to show my love is through writing.  
> Anyways, let’s jump into this fic, shall we?

Rain pattered down around a small, bloodied shape lying on the stone bricks of the road, splayed out like a broken doll that had been cast away.

Weak, shaky breaths rattled his chest. Once-bright eyes stared up at the dark grey storm overhead. Sucking in another breath, the wounded man grabbed for his communicator where it had fallen. His hands trembled, fingers bruised and bloodied and aching, and his eyes fell on the section showing he was the only person in the world for the moment.

A weak cough fought its way from his chest, and Grian felt himself starting to fade into unconsciousness. Somewhere, a dog barked as it watched over its owner’s build. A cow strode by and looked down at him, lowing calmly and then leaving. Dimly, Grian found himself wishing it had stayed, just so that he could have _something_ nearby.

_Please. Someone help._ Opening his mouth, he choked out a weak noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper. _Someone._

Cold water dripped onto his face, and black dots swam in his vision. _Please_ , he begged mentally, gasping in shaky breaths. Iron and copper lingered thick in his mouth, and his head lolled to the side. Washing the cobble and stone brick streets was his own blood, and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

In the distance, he saw the massive clock Mumbo had made slowly ticking towards sunset.

_Come on, come on, you need to move._ Whimpering, he rolled his shoulder and immediately felt something grinding deeper in his body. His ribs were clicking, waves of burning pain rolled through his body, and breathing hurt. _Grian, you have to move._ His house’s front steps were centimetres from his fingertips. Squeezing his eyes shut, he groaned and tried to move again.

Instead, he felt his consciousness leaving him rapidly, and he wasn’t sure whether it’d come back.

+++

**MumboJumbo has joined the game**

**Iskall85 has joined the game**

**GoodTimeWithScar has joined the game**

“Oh. Hey, guys. What’s up?” Mumbo asked, looking at the others. Striding ahead, Scar shrugged, a casual smile on his face.

“Winning the building contest, obviously.” He said confidently. They started racing to the flat plain where they were building the towers. Suddenly, their communicators buzzed.

** <Grian> jjjjjrererrr**

Frowning, Mumbo glanced down at his communicator screen. “Are you seeing this, too?” He asked, glancing at the others. They both seemed just as confused as he was.

**< MumboJumbo> Grian you alright**

** <MumboJumbo> Grian**

“Guys, it says he’s _AFK._ When does _Grian_ go AFK?” Iskall asked, and they all froze. Immediately, they started running towards where they guessed Grian would be, the build site.

Before they were even running for long, Scar shouted to the others. Rain splattered down around them, mixing with a pool of dark red around the broken, bruised form in front of Grian’s build. “Grian!” Sprinting over, Scar skidded on his knees to his friend’s side.

Mumbo and Iskall ran over, too. “Do either of you have a potion?” Mumbo demanded, running a hand under Grian’s neck and along his skull and spine. Then, he let his hands rest on the wounded man’s chest to find his pulse and breathing.

A low moan broke the silence that fell like rain between them.

Reaching into his pocket, Iskall produced an instant healing potion. Crouching, he gave it to Scar, who carefully tipped sips into Grian’s mouth and massaged his throat so Grian would swallow. A few shaky breaths escaped from him, and his eyes cracked open a little. “I’m so sorry,” Iskall said, glancing at the others and then Grian, “I only had the one.”

“I don’t have any, but I think we can move him. Let’s get him in my house, it’s completed on the lowest floor and he’ll be out of the rain.” Scar said, indicating the build quickly. Nodding, Mumbo took Grian’s shoulders, Iskall his legs, and Scar guided them into his house and to the bed. “Okay, we need to get him food and some more potions. Mumbo, potion stand on the second floor, make a regen. Use these.” Scar threw Mumbo some gas tears and glowstone dust, then grabbed some bandages for Grian’s injuries. “Iskall, that chest has food in it. Grab one of the soups, it’ll be easier on his throat.” Scar started moving Grian’s legs, only to pull a sound none of them wanted to hear from him. Grian _screamed_ , a pained and harsh noise none of them expected.

Falling limp against the bed, Grian let out another groan of pain, almost entirely unconscious. When Scar pulled Grian’s pant legs up and away from his skin, he could feel blood soaking through the fabric. “Scar? What was that?” Mumbo called, and Scar glanced at him as he walked down the stairs.

“We have a bit of a problem.”

+++

When Grian woke up, he was lying in a bed.

Beside him, Jellie was curled up and purring softly. When he reached over and stroked her fur with a shaky hand, she trilled and bolted upright. Green eyes holding Grian’s own, she crawled over to his chest and laid down again, purring. He took the moment to look around. He was lying in Scar’s extra bedroom in the underground portion of his tower (they had begun at bedrock and built up and up and up from there). Torches flickered, left behind from when Scar had mined down and taken out every resource and obstacle he had needed to.

Jellie meowed again, rubbing against Grian’s bandaged hand. He was in bad shape, bandaged and cast up and bruised and aching. With a groan, he tried sitting up, hearing a tripwire click as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Around him, the world swirled and black dots swam in his vision. _Come on, Grian. Get up. Come on._

Meowing, Jellie jumped to the carpet, and Grian stumbled forwards. He’d been changed out of the soaked and bloodied clothes and into a light grey t-shirt and darker sweatpants. Head spinning, he stumbled forwards, feet slipping on wood planks.

He leaned against the closest wall, wavering from side to side dangerously. Sucking in a breath, he pressed a hand to his aching ribs and heard a sickening _thud_ after the world tilted. Wood planks pressed on his cheek. He didn’t think anything of it until he felt them vibrate with footsteps.

“Grian! Jellie, go get Mumbo!” Hands turned him over carefully, and his back pressed to their chest. “Grian, come on. I need you to get up. Please. You up?”

A sudden nausea rolled over him, and Grian began retching and wheezing. Scar yelled something, and a bucket was shoved into Grian’s hands as liquids he didn’t remember drinking decided to make an appearance. A few whimpers left his throat and he felt Mumbo rubbing his back. “Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay. You’re having a bit of a reaction to how many potions we needed to use.”

Weakly, Grian nodded, and Mumbo carried him (and the bucket) back to Scar’s guest bed. Scar, meanwhile, returned with a water bottle and helped him take a few sips. “Take your time, take your time, you don’t want it coming back up. Everything’s okay.” Scar reassured, and Grian let out a wheeze and then touched his ribs. Coughing up what little he’d managed to drink and eat had taken a bit of a toll, and his ribs already hadn’t been in the best situation. “Yeah, you broke a lot of stuff.”

“You—how long?” Grian asked, seeing his communicator buzz on the table. The words croaked in his throat as he spoke, and he winced. Leaning back on the pillows, he took another breath. Jellie jumped up on the bed and laid down on him again, purring. Outside, Iskall’s name appeared and bounced around before he reappeared, and Mumbo went to go let him in.

“About a week. You were in rough shape, you should get some rest.” Scar pulled the blankets up around his friend, up to his shoulders. Iskall and Mumbo wandered in, sending Grian quiet smiles but not actually saying anything.

Nodding, Grian closed his eyes and settled into the bed, his friends watching over him quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, that’s pretty much it for this fic. I do have a couple others I would like to work out (all warm ups because existing character dynamics are fun to work with). Also, this was so that I could avoid doing some of my work and avoid a lot of stress involving my current work and math classes.  
> So, with that, I hope to see you in the next fic!


End file.
